malazanfandomcom_it-20200217-history
Whiskeyjack
Guardiano dei Morti |warren= |soletaken= |divers= }}Whiskeyjack era il sergente della Nona squadra degli Arsori di Ponti e in passato è stato anche un comandante della Seconda Armata, uno della Vecchia Guardia. Ha ottenuto estrema lealtà da parte dei suoi soldati e il rispetto da parte dei suoi nemici. I Moranth, per esempio, affermano che avrebbero sempre assistito l’''Uccello Che Ruba'' dato che aveva “calpestato l’ombra del nemico”. Whiskeyjack e Dujek erano molto vicini. Sotto L'Imperatore Tra le altre, Whiskeyjack ha partecipato alla guerra di Sette Città, alla breccia di Aren e il Deserto Sacro Di Raraku, Pan'potsun e Nathilog. Durante l'assedio di Y'Ghatan, Dassem Ultor ha dato il comando della battaglia ai sub-comandanti della 3a armata, tra cui Whiskeyjack. Ad un certo punto, il 7o squadrone di Whiskeyjack, e parte del 2° o 3° squadrone, hanno inseguito una cabala di maghi in tutto il Pan'potsun e il Deserto Sacro Raraku. Kalam Mekhar ricorda che Korbolo Dom aveva sostituito Whiskeyjack dopo Raraku ed a sua volta è stato sostituito da Dujek Onearm. Sotto L'Imperatrice Quando l’Imperatrice salì sul Trono Imperiale invertì la struttura di comando. I il comandante Whiskeyjack venne retrocesso al rango di Sergente e assegnato alla Nona Squadra degli Arsori di Ponti. Sebbene offeso per il disonore, Whiskeyjack non ne volle parlare e continuò a comportarsi da soldato. Il fatto che Whiskeyjack fosse stato un comandante venne cancellato dagli Annali Imperiali - per quanto riguardasse la storia Imperiale non era mai accaduto. Nei Giardini Della Luna Prologo , secondo Toraneko|left]] Nell'anno 1154 del Sonno Di Burn, il dodicenne Ganoes Paran incontra un comandante dell'esercito Malazan, più tardi identificato come Whiskeyjack, il quale ha riconosciuto dai suoi corredi regimentali l'essere comandante del 3o squadrone e un Arsore Di Ponti. Whiskeyjack stato supervisionando il dispiegamento di truppe per sedare le rivolte nel Quartiere del Topo. L'incontro con Surly indica un certo antagonismo tra di loro. Whiskeyjack viene descritto come un giovane comandante, con il volto sfregiato e gli occhi grigi. Indossava l'armatura che comprendeva avambracci coprispalla e una spada lunga. Sul suo scuro mantello grigio c'era una spilla d'argento degli Arsori Di Ponti: un ponte di pietra, avvolto dalle fiamme color rubino. Dopo aver calmato i disordini nel Quartiere del Topo, Whiskeyjack e le sue nuove reclute lasciano la città di Malaz per una località non specificata Storia Principale ] Whiskeyjack era il Sergente della Nona Squadra degli Arsori di Ponti. Durante la battaglia finale dell’Assedio di Pale, i tunnel che gli Arsori stavano scavando collassarono, uccidendo oltre 1350 soldati tra cui anche otto dei quindici membri della Squadra di Whiskeyjack. Kalam sfruttò alcuni contatti e venne a sapere che alcune persone senza nome in alto nella catena di comando Imperiale di Malaz avevano condannato a morte gli Arsori di Ponti. Whiskeyjack era presente quando Ben Lo Svelto trasferì l’anima di Hairlock all’interno di un pupazzo. Toc il Giovane fece presente al Capitano Paran che Whiskeyjack aveva un gran numero di sostenitori (in particolare nelle Armate che avevano partecipato alla Campagna di Genabackis) ma che il Sergente si comportava come se non ne fosse a conoscenza. Durante un incontro con Tattersail, Whiskeyjack commentò che sapeva come ci si sentiva quando gli Dei intervenivano. Quando Whiskeyjack venne interrogato da Dujek in merito a dove si potesse trovare lo scomparso Capitano Paran, non condivise con il Comandante quello che sapeva riguardo a Paran. Whiskeyjack e il resto della sua squadra vennero inviati a Darujhistan per una missione segreta, considerata suicida. Whiskeyjack non condivise con la sua squadra tutte le informazioni in merito all’obiettivo. Whiskeyjack e la squadra vennero lasciati dai Quorl dei Moranth Neri sul lato nord del Lago Azzurro. Gli venne detto da uno dei Moranth che lui era ben conosciuto tra di loro e che per "l’Uccello che Ruba” non ci sarebbe mai stata mancanza di assistenza. Whiskeyjack si accordò perché una pattuglia Moranth si trovasse nell’area a distanza di due settimane. Annunciò quindi alla sua squadra di aver modificato il piano originale, che prevedeva semplicemente di minare i cancelli della città, perché questo piano li avrebbe fatti morire tutti. Disse loro che avevano due obiettivi e che li avrebbe divisi in due squadre, una guidata da Kalam e una da lui stesso. Una volta all’interno della città, Kalam e Ben Lo Svelto avrebbero preso contatti con la locale Gilda degli Assassini, mentre Whiskeyjack e la sua squadra avrebbero minato le strade con esplosivi, in quantità sufficiente a livellare ampie porzioni della città. Il sergente era stato persuaso da Kalam e da Ben Lo Svelto a prendere Dispiacere nella sua squadra. Era profondamente turbato dal contrasto tra l’apparente giovane età della ragazza e dal suo comportamento da killer spietato. ] Gli Arsori quindi iniziarono ad attendere il loro segnale. A debita distanza, un Tyrant Jaghut veniva liberato dall’Aggiunto Lorn e da Tool. Durante gli scontri successivi, la gamba di Whiskeyjack venne rotta in malo modo quando rimase sotto una parte di un pilastro che era crollato. Dujek lo richiamò perché diventasse il suo comandante in seconda alla fine di Giardini della Luna. In Memorie Di Ghiaccio Whiskeyjack era ritornato ad essere il Comandante in seconda dell’Armata Ribelle di Dujek Un Braccio, con il grado di Comandante. Nel lasciare Darujhistan, Ben Lo svelto venne assegnato al suo staff. Whiskeyjack continuò a rimandare la visita della gamba da parte di Mallet, nonostante gli procurasse continuamente dolore e gli rendesse difficoltoso il cavalcare. Paran accettò l’offerta di Whiskeyjack di diventare il Capitano degli Arsori di Ponti. Mallet commentò che Paran era ostinato quanto Whiskeyjack e Surly, e che i due dovevano essere in qualche modo imparentati, al che Whiskeyjack rispose che il sangue di un cane randagio era sicuramente più puro del suo. Insieme a Un Braccio, Whiskeyjack fece in modo di stipulare un’alleanza con Caladan Brood nella lotta contro il Dominion Pannon. Whiskeyjack riconobbe che il tavolo nella tenda di comando di Brood come quello che era stato costruito da Fiddler e Hedge nel Bosco di Mott ma rinunciò a farselo restituire. Whiskeyjack instaurò un buon rapporto con Anomander Rake e incidentalmente notò come tra i due ci fossero più similitudini che differenti. Condivise la storia della nascita degli Arsori di Ponti con Rake. ] Korlat ammirava Whiskeyjack sin dal loro primo incontro, e la bambina Volpe d’Argento le disse che era qualcuno in cui avere fiducia. Whiskeyjack e Korlat divennero amanti. Dujek spiegò a Whiskeyjack che l’Imperatrice aveva invertito la struttura di comando per preparare l’eventuale ritorno dell’Imperatore e di Danzatore, in modo che uomini competenti come Whiskeyjack fossero in prima linea se ci fosse stato bisogno di affrontarli. Verso la fine di Memorie di Ghiaccio, Whiskeyjack difese Volpe d’Argento da un attacco a tradimento di Kallor. Durante il duello che ne seguì, la ferita alla gamba ricevuta a Darujhistan, che Mallet aveva più volte chiesto di poter curare, fece cedere la gamba di Whiskeyjack, dando a Kallor l’opportunità di ucciderlo. In Cacciatori Di Ossa ]Mentre viaggiano nello Jhag Odhan, Samar Dev e Karsa Orlong incontrano Boatfinder , il leader di una tribù locale, che racconta loro una leggenda del suo popolo. Un uomo che gli Anibar chiamano il Profeta di Ferro avvisò le tribù Ugari e Anibari dell’arrivo di un tempo di grandi masacri, e disse loro che in quel tempo di grande pericolo i portatori delle pietre della nascita sarebbero giunti a difenderli. Interrogato da Samar Dev, spiegò che il Re del regno di Iskar Jarak apparteneva al “tempo non trovato”, cioè il futuro, e che quell’uomo era un Mezla . Confermò anche, sempre interrogato da lei, che c’era un ponte tra il passato e il presente che loro non potevano attraversare e che stava bruciando. La Regina dei Sogni rivelò che Hood non aveva mai perdonato a Whiskeyjack di aver rapito la sua sorellina dal tempo di Hood quando era una bambina e che la sua morte era stata “incoraggiata” dal Signore della Morte in piccoli modi, per esempio evitando che i guaritori curassero la gamba malata di Whiskeyjack. Rimarcò anche che Hood ora rimpiangeva tale decisione. In I Segugi Dell'Ombra The Bridgeburners once slain, had ascended due to the Tanno Spiritwalker Kimloc's song combined with the Master of the Deck's blessing of the Bridgeburners' corpses interred in the ruins of Moon's Spawn. The ascended Bridgeburners were led to battle the growing chaos inside Dragnipur by Whiskeyjack, though he now went by the name Iskar Jarak.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 22, UK HB p.837 Toc the Younger identified that name as being of Seven Cities origin.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, UK HB p.876 In ''Polvere Dei Sogni'' Whiskeyjack e i suoi Arsori ritornano come guardiani e arbitri del Cancello di Hood. In Il Dio Storpio Whiskeyjack guida i suoi Arsori in soccorso delle forze dei Cacciatori di Ossa contro le armate Assail. Dopo la battaglia gli viene concesso un ultimo definitivo momento con Korlat. Famiglia e Gioventù Whiskeyjack had been a stone-cutter before becoming a soldier.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.147 He had still had the chalk of his father's quarry on his boots during his first battle. It was there amidst the dead that he found the plain longsword he carried for his entire life.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.302 Whiskeyjack had a sister, Dunsparrow, who was last seen escaping from Y'Ghatan with Leoman of the Flails in The Bonehunters. In a conversation about siblings, Whiskeyjack made the observation that a scar on his forearm was caused by having been bitten by a five year old girl when he was sixteen. He described it as the first fight he ever lost.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.514 The context seemed to infer that he was referring to a sister, possibly Dunsparrow. Speculazioni There is a debate as to whether Iskar Jarak was Whiskeyjack's original birth-name name or not. There is no conclusive evidence for either argument. For speculations about the name 'Iskar Jarak', see the following forum thread: Does Whiskeyjack have an alter ego Commenti Dell'Autore Steven Erikson named Whiskeyjack after the Grey Jay, a bird native to Canada that is often called a whiskey jack. See his comments in a Tor Q&A sessionSteven Erikson (2014) Ask Steven Erikson Your Crippled God Questions!, Tor Blogs, Macmillan, Accessed: 16-12-2014, Available: , see Steven Erikson's answer to question 50) Speculazioni Il dio Wisakedjak dei nativi americani potrebbe avere influenzato il nome. Citazioni Note e collegamenti 1164 Burn's Sleep |appearance=Grey eyes, scarred face, beard |family=Dunsparrow (sister) |affiliation=High House Death Malazan Empire High House War |occupation=Soldier, formerly Mason |rank=Commander, formerly Sergeant, |titles= Guardians of the Dead |warren= |soletaken= |divers= }} de:Elster en:Whiskeyjack pl:Sójeczka